


in silence and darkness

by Irusu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: Title taken from "The Guild" by Sharon Olds.





	in silence and darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sweven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweven/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "[The Guild](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/browse?contentId=34051)" by Sharon Olds.


End file.
